


Fantasize

by LilWhitley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWhitley/pseuds/LilWhitley
Summary: Let me Fill your lungs, then breathe me out.





	Fantasize

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work, Let me know if I did well, or if you want a continuation....

She licked her lips, ending with a swift pass over her canines, and smirks in a way that should not do the things that it was doing to me. I leaned against the wall, paralyzed with an unlit cigarette dangling from the corner of my mouth. She struts over to me and I feel the overwhelming urge to run but can’t seem to move my legs. She’s in front of me in a way that would leave many envious of our position. She takes the cigarette out of my mouth and snaps her fingers, lighting it with the fire produced then.

Okay, so she’s a witch, I hope she’s not a vampiric kind. That would make my night. I take a deep breath, take back my proffered cigarette and take a drag from it. Once able to move my limbs again, I kick of the wall and push her back. Don’t want to deal with her right now.

“What? Don’t want of this boy?” She called out to me. Just keep walking, she’ll leave you alone if you ignore her. It was never that easy. I hear her move up behind me quickly still talking to me. Don’t know what she’s saying, don’t care too much to find out. But she pulls on my arm with a snarl.

“You are going to have sex with me, I am going to feed from you, and you’re going to like it!” She growls out.

“No, no, and no. I don’t want to do any of that. You know the laws, you force it and you’ll be exiled.” I state uncaringly, pulling my arm from her grasp. She grabs it again. Boy that sure is annoying and more than a little intimidating in this case. Is…. Is she going to force this? She can’t get away with that…. Can she? It is a women’s world out there, she might be able to do this.  
“I said, I’m going to use you,” She twists my arm painfully “and you’re going to like it, bitch!”

Right…. That’s enough of that. I blast her with my wards. As she goes flying I release my limits and I’m sure it’s a scary sight. “First things first, I’m neither boy nor girl. I am something in between. Second, You are going to swear to me, on pain of losing your power that you will never try to force anyone again. Do you understand me?” She nods violently. “Good. Now go.” She scurries off. She’s sure to twist it so that I end up in jail sooner or later, but that’s fine. I go to take a drag off my cigarette, only to realise that it was gone, burned up in my release of power. Well, that’s annoying.


End file.
